Torment Del Fuego
by Boscosbabe55
Summary: A sequal to Points of Origin. A serial Arsonist is targeting buildings through out the 55, but when the suspect is caught all tables are turned
1. Default Chapter

I do not own any of these characters, with the exception of Kelly. They belong to Third Watch and NBC. The title of this fic. Tormento Del Fuego means Firestorm in Spanish. I'm posting this because I love Kim1989....long story floks Also another quick note, this is another fic that follows Points of Origin. That I wrote last summer. Please let me know what you think.  
  
The glow of the TV light flickered, filling the bedroom with light as a newscaster spoke. "Another suspicious fire hit a grocery store in Spanish Harlem today, no one was killed in the fire however one person was taken to Angel of Mercy hospital for burns and smoke inhalation, they remain in serious condition at this hour. FDNY officials have no comments at this time as to the cause of the blaze. This fire follows four other just like this. This week alone...." Her voice trailed off.  
  
"Mice with matches?" Bosco asked, in a joking matter trying to make her laugh, or at least lighten up.  
  
Kelly sat staring at the TV, her eyes fixed on the images of the fire. The past four had worn her down lately and yet the fires continued to plague the Spanish Harlem.  
  
"Kelly! Earth to Kelly, come in Kelly." Bosco spoke looking at his fiancé he pushed her soft blondish hair behind her ears kissing her neck.  
  
Kelly turned to him. "Hmmm?" She asked him. "Didja say something' Hun?" she asked him.  
  
"Yeah, turn the TV off an' get some sleep babe." Bosco said his voice filled with concern for her. "Okay, worry 'bout it in the morning' okay." He said pulling her into him and taking the remote from her hand, he turned the TV off.  
  
"Easy for you to say you ain't the one trackin' this bastard." She told him lying against the pillow. "All the fires seem to be the same, in crowded privately owned store fronts, durin' daylight. Broad day light. Yet I can't put my finger on him, or figure out how he's doin' it. I don' want him to kill anyone Bos...." She spoke softly chewing on her bottom lip, she turned and looked at him. He was everything she ever dreamed of. Handsome, built, caring, and gave her whatever she wanted. Most of all he loved her for who she was. Unlike her last Fiancé Jack, who almost tried to kill her. It all ended after he kidnapped her, she grabbed the gun he had and shot and killed him. But Bosco changed everything. Ever since then there hadn't been a day where he wasn't by her side. Now they were living together and in 7 short months they would be husband and wife. She smiled kissing him deeply. "I love you Maurice Boscorelli." She said breaking apart their kiss.  
  
Bosco smiled kissing her back. "I love you too Kelly McCormick." He spoke, his words sincere. "Now get some sleep okay, an' worry 'bout everythin' in the mornin' okay." He told her.  
  
Kelly only nodded in reply as Bosco held her in her arms. "Okay." She kissed him once more. I'll see you in the mornin' babe." She said sheepishly closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kelly woke the next morning to the smell of breakfast cooking. She sniffed smiling softly, then started laughing. Bosco is cooking and the house isn't in flames; maybe he hired a chef or something. Kelly thought to herself as she stretched her arms up in the air. She tossed her blankets off of her, wearing a pair of Bosco's boxers and a gray sports bra, she walked into the kitchen. "Mornin' hot stuff."  
  
Bosco turned smiling when he saw her. "Well you're definitely hot stuff." He spoke putting the pan of bacon down, walking over to her he embraced her into a hug, his arms wrapped around her muscular body. She had to be the only female Bosco knew with "washboard" abs. He was actually jealous of them at times. They were better then his.  
  
Bosco's lips met hers as he kissed her deeply. "I love wakin' up to you every mornin'." He said. He smiled breaking their kiss. "Look at you, God you're so beautiful."  
  
She smiled. "Uhm Bos, the bacon....it's brunin'." She said as a smirk crossed her lips.  
  
"Oh my God." He hurried over turning the flame down. "How do you want your eggs?" He questioned her as he watched her go to the refrigerator and pour herself some juice.  
  
"Hmm sunny side up." She nodded. "Yea, that sounds good." She said sitting down at the table.  
  
"Sunny side up it is." Bosco said breaking two eggs into another frying pan. "Betcha didn't think I could actually cook." Bosco spoke looking over his shoulder at her.  
  
"No I knew you could cook, I'm jus' surprised the apartment isn't in flames yet." She smirked at him.  
  
"Hey now easy there." Bosco told her.  
  
Kelly laughed. "I'm kiddin' Hun." she replied. "By the way, I'm goin' in early today I have a lot to do. I gotta catch this jag off." She spoke a hint of anger in her voice.  
  
Bosco smiled when she said jag off. She seemed to be picking up things from him so well. "You wanna meet me an' Faith for dinner?" He asked her. "Please." Begging always worked.  
  
Kelly looked over at him as she sipped her juice. "Sure, why not. Only because I hate seeing you cry." She said with a snort. "I get to pick the place this time though, 'cause you picked it last time."  
  
"Deal." He replied placing 3 pieces of bacon and two eggs on her plate. "Breakfast is served, my lady." He told her giving her a kiss.  
  
Kelly dove into the eggs, taking a few bites she looked at them. "Holy shit Bosco!"  
  
Bosco jumped. "What? What's wrong?" he asked panic in his voice.  
  
"These eggs, they're actually good." She said with a wide grin.  
  
He smiled. "I'm glad you liked 'em." Bosco retorted sitting down with his own plate of eggs and bacon as he began to eat them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kelly was dressed getting ready to leave when her cell phone. "McCormick." She said. "Yes, okay.....yea, okay thanks. I'm on my way." She said hanging up the phone. "BOSCO!" Kelly called out. "I'm leavin'!" She shouted.  
  
Bosco hurried out into the living room, in nothing but his boxers. "You better not be leavin' with out sayin' goodbye."  
  
"no, but I gotta hurry there's another fire." She said with a sigh. "So I don' know if I can meet you for dinner, but I'll try." She said.  
  
Bosco kissed her, his mouth tasting like toothpaste as he let his tongue explore Kelly's mouth for a moment. "Okay." He broke the kiss. "Well call me an' let me know okay Hun." He said.  
  
"I will." She said kissing his cheek quickly before hurrying out of the door. She ran down the stairs to her 2003 Fire Engine Red Monte Carlo, sliding in she placed a blue light in the windshield and was off.  
  
As Kelly approached the scene she could see the thick, acrid smoke lining the blue sky. Shaking her head she sighed. "Crap." She said to herself pulling up to the scene she climbed out of her car and headed towards the barricades. She quickly flashed her badge and ID, that indicated who she was, before entering the fire ground.  
  
She saw Lieutenant Johnson and headed over towards him. "hey." She said, her fingers in her belt loops. "'Nother one huh?" she asked him.  
  
He nodded. "With one difference, a civilian died." He spoke his words drifting off as he turned towards the fully engulfed store front.  
  
"Damn it!" She said kicking some gravel. "Bastard!" She hissed. "Well looks like I won't be seein' my fiancé for dinner." She said with an eye roll. "I'm goin' to get my shit, I'll be back Lieu." Kelly told him.  
  
Lieutenant Johnson patted her on the back. "Sorry kid." He said with a small laugh. "Maybe some other night." He nodded. "Okay take your time, it's not even close to bein' out."  
  
"Yeah I'm goin' to snap some pictures while they work. Never know when it may come in handy."  
  
"OOO I like the way you think." He said smiling as she watched her walk off.  
  
Kelly headed towards her car. When she heard a voice calling her, turning around she saw Maritza Cruz. She let out a long side. "What do you want?" she asked.  
  
"This fire arson?" She asked.  
  
"Is it any of your business?" Kelly hissed at her shaking her head. She; just like Bosco -hated- Cruz. They saw through her, for the bitch she truly was. Using whoever, whenever to get her job done. She didn't seem to care whos feet she stepped on doing so. She used her sister for a Meth bust getting her killed. She then had some bright idea about busting up some sort of prostitution ring running out of some doctors office. What happen? She ended up raped.  
  
Perhaps Kelly was the root of all evil, maybe she didn't have a heart. Whatever it was. She didn't feel sorry for her one bit.  
  
She had been mad when she found out Bosco had some sort of "fling" with her. It was only after he reassured her that it was lust and definitely not love that she relaxed. He said he could never love anyone like her. That he was desperate and wanted some "pussy" That's all Cruz was for him. Though Kelly was sure there was better pussy out there then Cruz, but him and Cruz were before they met.  
  
"It's my business 'cause this is my neighborhood." She snarled.  
  
Kelly narrowed her eyes on Cruz as she pulled her digital camera from her pocket. "Well you see, that's where ya mistaken Cruz. 'Causes when it comes to fires that -may- have been intentionally set, they aren't ya business they're mine. If I don' wanna tell ya, I don' haveta. Got it?" She gave her a cold, harsh smile. "Good, now go chase some druggies or kill some ones sista, jus' stay off my fire ground an' outta my work."  
  
"You an' I ain't finished chica." She said her hands on her hips.  
  
"Oh you see that's where ya mistaken, 'cause we are. Goodbye now!" She said waving at her, heading towards the fire.  
  
"You'll be sorry." Cruz hissed.  
  
Kelly just flipped her the bird., saying nothing as she walked away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kelly shone her LED flashlight around the burned out store. Hours ago it was a small convenient store, owned by a family who lived in the apartment about. Well it was an apartment. The small of soot and ash hung in the back of her throat, almost causing her to gag. She was hunting and pecking for any thing that could help her out. Every other fire she had came up empty handed, with nothing. Now someone was dead, an innocent civilian the owner of the store. Kelly had no choice but to solve this now. The press was hounding her like crazy. She knew they weren't about to get off her back any time soon.  
  
Her eyes focused in on what seemed to be the point of origin, the place in the building that seemed to be burned the most burned. It had been a rack of potato chips, now it was a burned up piled of nothing. Well almost nothing.  
  
She saw something, on the floor along side the rack. That to the normal person would seem like nothing. But Kelly knew it wasn't nothing. She knelt down pulling out her tweezers, she picked it up.  
  
It was a burned out cigarette. With four matches and rubber band holding them on the cigarette. She snorted slightly as she got herself a closer look. She smiled. "Now I'm getting' somewhere." She said to herself placing the cigarette into a plastic baggie. 


	2. Chapter Two

I do not own any of these characters, with the exception of Kelly. They belong to Third Watch and NBC. The title of this fic. Tormento Del Fuego means Firestorm in Spanish. Please Read and review it gives me idea and the coruage to write more.. Also another quick note, this is another fic that follows Points of Origin. That I wrote last summer. Please let me know what you think.  
  
The glow of the TV light flickered, filling the bedroom with light as a newscaster spoke. "Another suspicious fire hit a grocery store in Spanish Harlem today, no one was killed in the fire however one person was taken to Angel of Mercy hospital for burns and smoke inhalation, they remain in serious condition at this hour. FDNY officials have no comments at this time as to the cause of the blaze. This fire follows four other just like this. This week alone...." Her voice trailed off.  
  
"Mice with matches?" Bosco asked.  
  
Kelly sat staring at the TV, her eyes fixed on the images of the fire. The past four had worn her down lately and yet the fires continued to plague the Spanish Harlem.  
  
"Kelly! Earth to Kelly, come in Kelly." Bosco spoke looking at his fiancé he pushed her soft blondish hair behind her ears kissing her neck.  
  
Kelly turned to him. "Hmmm?" She asked him. "Didja say something' Hun?" she asked him.  
  
"Yeah, turn the TV off an' get some sleep babe." Bosco said his voice filled with concern for her. "Okay, worry 'bout it in the morning' okay." He said pulling her into him and taking the remote from her hand, he turned the TV off.  
  
"Easy for you to say you ain't the one trackin' this bastard." She told him lying against the pillow. "All the fires seem to be the same, in crowded privately owned store fronts, durin' daylight. Broad day light. Yet I can't put my finger on him, or figure out how he's doin' it. I don' want him to kill anyone Bos...." She spoke softly chewing on her bottom lip, she turned and looked at him. He was everything she ever dreamed of. Handsome, built, caring, and gave her whatever she wanted. Most of all he loved her for who she was. Unlike her last Fiancé Jack, who almost tried to kill her. It all ended after he kidnapped her, she grabbed the gun he had and shot and killed him. But Bosco changed everything. Ever since then there hadn't been a day where he wasn't by her side. Now they were living together and in 7 short months they would be husband and wife. She smiled kissing him deeply. "I love you Maurice Boscorelli." She said breaking apart their kiss.  
  
Bosco smiled kissing her back. "I love you too Kelly McCormick." He spoke, his words sincere. "Now get some sleep okay, an' worry 'bout everythin' in the mornin' okay." He told her.  
  
Kelly only nodded in reply as Bosco held her in her arms. "Okay." She kissed him once more. I'll see you in the mornin' babe." She said sheepishly closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.  
  
Kelly woke the next morning to the smell of breakfast cooking. She sniffed smiling softly, then started laughing. Bosco is cooking and the house isn't in flames; maybe he hired a chef or something. Kelly thought to herself as she stretched her arms up in the air. She tossed her blankets off of her, wearing a pair of Bosco's boxers and a gray sports bra, she walked into the kitchen. "Mornin' hot stuff."  
  
Bosco turned smiling when he saw her. "Well you're definitely hot stuff." He spoke putting the pan of bacon down, walking over to her he embraced her into a hug, his arms wrapped around her muscular body. She had to be the only female Bosco knew with "washboard" abs. He was actually jealous of them at times. They were better then his.  
  
Bosco's lips met hers as he kissed her deeply. "I love wakin' up to you every mornin'." He said. He smiled breaking their kiss. "Look at you, God you're so beautiful."  
  
She smiled. "Uhm Bos, the bacon....it's brunin'." She said as a smirk crossed her lips.  
  
"Oh my God." He hurried over turning the flame down. "How do you want your eggs?" He questioned her as he watched her go to the refrigerator and pour herself some juice.  
  
"Hmm sunny side up." She nodded. "Yea, that sounds good." She said sitting down at the table.  
  
"Sunny side up it is." Bosco said breaking two eggs into another frying pan. "Betcha didn't think I could actually cook." Bosco spoke looking over his shoulder at her.  
  
"No I knew you could cook, I'm jus' surprised the apartment isn't in flames yet." She smirked at him.  
  
"Hey now easy there." Bosco told her.  
  
Kelly laughed. "I'm kiddin' Hun." she replied. "By the way, I'm goin' in early today I have a lot to do. I gotta catch this jag off." She spoke a hint of anger in her voice.  
  
Bosco smiled when she said jag off. She seemed to be picking up things from him so well. "You wanna meet me an' Faith for dinner?" He asked her. "Please." Begging always worked.  
  
Kelly looked over at him as she sipped her juice. "Sure, why not. Only because I hate seeing you cry." She said with a snort. "I get to pick the place this time though, 'cause you picked it last time."  
  
"Deal." He replied placing 3 pieces of bacon and two eggs on her plate. "Breakfast is served, my lady." He told her giving her a kiss.  
  
Kelly dove into the eggs, taking a few bites she looked at them. "Holy shit Bosco!"  
  
Bosco jumped. "What? What's wrong?" he asked panic in his voice.  
  
"These eggs, they're actually good." She said with a wide grin.  
  
He smiled. "I'm glad you liked 'em." Bosco retorted sitting down with his own plate of eggs and bacon as he began to eat them.  
  
Kelly was dressed getting ready to leave when her cell phone. "McCormick." She said. "Yes, okay.....yea, okay thanks. I'm on my way." She said hanging up the phone. "BOSCO!" Kelly called out. "I'm leavin'!" She shouted.  
  
Bosco hurried out into the living room, in nothing but his boxers. "You better not be leavin' with out sayin' goodbye."  
  
"no, but I gotta hurry there's another fire." She said with a sigh. "So I don' know if I can meet you for dinner, but I'll try." She said.  
  
Bosco kissed her, his mouth tasting like toothpaste as he let his tongue explore Kelly's mouth for a moment. "Okay." He broke the kiss. "Well call me an' let me know okay Hun." He said.  
  
"I will." She said kissing his cheek quickly before hurrying out of the door. She ran down the stairs to her 2003 Fire Engine Red Monte Carlo, sliding in she placed a blue light in the windshield and was off.  
  
As Kelly approached the scene she could see the thick, acrid smoke lining the blue sky. Shaking her head she sighed. "Crap." She said to herself pulling up to the scene she climbed out of her car and headed towards the barricades. She quickly flashed her badge and ID, that indicated who she was, before entering the fire ground.  
  
She saw Lieutenant Johnson and headed over towards him. "hey." She said, her fingers in her belt loops. "'Nother one huh?" she asked him.  
  
He nodded. "With one difference, a civilian died." He spoke his words drifting off as he turned towards the fully engulfed store front.  
  
"Damn it!" She said kicking some gravel. "Bastard!" She hissed. "Well looks like I won't be seein' my fiancé for dinner." She said with an eye roll. "I'm goin' to get my shit, I'll be back Lieu." Kelly told him.  
  
Lieutenant Johnson patted her on the back. "Sorry kid." He said with a small laugh. "Maybe some other night." He nodded. "Okay take your time, it's not even close to bein' out."  
  
"Yeah I'm goin' to snap some pictures while they work. Never know when it may come in handy."  
  
"OOO I like the way you think." He said smiling as she watched her walk off.  
  
Kelly headed towards her car. When she heard a voice calling her, turning around she saw Maritza Cruz. She let out a long side. "What do you want?" she asked.  
  
"This fire arson?" She asked.  
  
"Is it any of your business?" Kelly hissed at her shaking her head. She; just like Bosco -hated- Cruz. They saw through her, for the bitch she truly was. Using whoever, whenever to get her job done. She didn't seem to care whos feet she stepped on doing so. She used her sister for a Meth bust getting her killed. She then had some bright idea about busting up some sort of prostitution ring running out of some doctors office. What happen? She ended up raped.  
  
Perhaps Kelly was the root of all evil, maybe she didn't have a heart. Whatever it was. She didn't feel sorry for her one bit.  
  
She had been mad when she found out Bosco had some sort of "fling" with her. It was only after he reassured her that it was lust and definitely not love that she relaxed. He said he could never love anyone like her. That he was desperate and wanted some "pussy" That's all Cruz was for him. Though Kelly was sure there was better pussy out there then Cruz, but him and Cruz were before they met.  
  
"It's my business 'cause this is my neighborhood." She snarled.  
  
Kelly narrowed her eyes on Cruz as she pulled her digital camera from her pocket. "Well you see, that's where ya mistaken Cruz. 'Causes when it comes to fires that -may- have been intentionally set, they aren't ya business they're mine. If I don' wanna tell ya, I don' haveta. Got it?" She gave her a cold, harsh smile. "Good, now go chase some druggies or kill some ones sista, jus' stay off my fire ground an' outta my work."  
  
"You an' I ain't finished chica." She said her hands on her hips.  
  
"Oh you see that's where ya mistaken, 'cause we are. Goodbye now!" She said waving at her, heading towards the fire.  
  
"You'll be sorry." Cruz hissed.  
  
Kelly just flipped her the bird., saying nothing as she walked away.  
  
Kelly shone her LED flashlight around the burned out store. Hours ago it was a small convenient store, owned by a family who lived in the apartment about. Well it was an apartment. The small of soot and ash hung in the back of her throat, almost causing her to gag. She was hunting and pecking for any thing that could help her out. Every other fire she had came up empty handed, with nothing. Now someone was dead, an innocent civilian the owner of the store. Kelly had no choice but to solve this now. The press was hounding her like crazy. She knew they weren't about to get off her back any time soon.  
  
Her eyes focused in on what seemed to be the point of origin, the place in the building that seemed to be burned the most burned. It had been a rack of potato chips, now it was a burned up piled of nothing. Well almost nothing.  
  
She saw something, on the floor along side the rack. That to the normal person would seem like nothing. But Kelly knew it wasn't nothing. She knelt down pulling out her tweezers, she picked it up.  
  
It was a burned out cigarette. With four matches and rubber band holding them on the cigarette. She snorted slightly as she got herself a closer look. She smiled. "Now I'm getting' somewhere." She said to herself placing the cigarette into a plastic baggie. 


	3. Chapter Three

Kelly filed out of the press conference as soon as it was over, yet day only seemed to begin yet she knew it was far from over. There was another fire. Not what she needed, but what did the arsonist care. They seemed to be out to make her life a living hell. Not giving her a break. A break she so desperately needed. She had her cell phone pressed against her ear as she walked out of the downtown office and to her car. Like so many times that week, she slid into her car, put the blue light on the dash and was off.  
  
The 55 had the fire out by the time she got there, while their job may have been just about over. Hers was just beginning. She pulled out her toolbox and some other tools heading towards the fire, she stopped for a moment seeing Bosco. "Hey sweetie." She spoke smiling at him.  
  
"Hey you." His smiled grew seeing her.  
  
Kelly look towards Faith. "Hey what's up? How ya doin'?" She asked her putting her toolbox down on the wet ground, wrapping her arms around Bosco's neck for a moment as she kissed him.  
  
"I'm doin' good. Work, Fred, the kids...you the usual." She said putting some chap stick on her lips.  
  
"That's good, next week you're comin' right? Brides Maids dresses?" She asked.  
  
"Of course, I said I'd do it, so I'll be there." Faith asked with a small smile. "Heard you an' Cruz had a little discussion today." Faith smirked.  
  
"Excellent, thank you, again for bein' Matron of Honor Faith. It really means a lot to me." Kelly laughed. "Yeah, you can say that. I jus' let Cruz know how I feel 'bout her. Let's say I don' like her." Kelly stated.  
  
"Who does?" Faith replied looking over at Bosco, who seemed less then happy, Kelly noticed the same thing as well.  
  
"What now?" Kelly asked.  
  
"Nothin' we'll talk 'bout it tonight. Okay."  
  
Kelly rolled her eyes sighing. "Okay whatever. Look I have work to do an' if I wanna be home tonight at a normal hour, I better get started." She kissed Bosco on his cheeks before picking up her toolbox. "I love you Bos."  
  
Bosco smiled, blushing slightly. "I love you too, be careful an' I'll see ya after work, okay." He said.  
  
"Yup." Kelly replied.  
  
Bosco watched her go letting out a loud sigh.  
  
"Is there something' wrong 'tween you two?" Faith asked.  
  
"No." Said Bosco opening a pack of gum and sticking a piece in his mouth.  
  
"Then what's the sigh all 'bout?" She asked him.  
  
"I tol' her not to get involved with Cruz, ya know. Cruz...well you know how she is, an' I don' want Kelly getting' hurt by her. That's all. Now that she got into Cruz' face Cruz; she's not 'bout to let that down. She won't forget that anytime soon, that's all."  
  
Faith smiled. "I'm sure Kelly knows that, I'm also sure Kelly can handle Cruz with no problem. If anyone should be worried about anyone, Cruz needs to be worried 'bout Kelly."  
  
"Yeah I guess you're right." Bosco replied looking down at his feet.  
  
"I know I'm right." Faith retorted. "C'mon our job is done here an' I'm hungry. Lets go."  
  
"Sounds good to me." He spoke walking over to the passenger's side of the RMP and getting in.  
  
Jimmy was putting away some of the empty SCBA packs back on the squad when he saw Kelly approaching. "Hey there, it's our TV star." He said smiling widely his dimples showing. "You looked good." He told her drying off his hands.  
  
"Thanks." She said smiling softly. "I hate those things, but it went better then I excepted. That's for sure." She told him taking a glance of what was once a cleaners she shook her head. "This bastard is -really- beginning to piss me the fuck off ya know." She said shaking her head still. "What the hell does have against all these people?"  
  
Jimmy sighed. "Hell if I know, I can hardly keep up with all of this. I don' know how the hell you can." He said with a snort.  
  
"I'm wonder woman, I wonder what the hell I was thinking' when I became an arson investigator." Kelly said laughing. "Yet here I am, day in an day out, doin' my job. Tryin' to catch people who get off on settin' fires." She shook her head. "They should try knittin' or something' less violent, less messy." She said. "But I guess as long as there is man, there will always be fire."  
  
Jimmy laughed. "Job security babe." Jimmy told her patting her on the back. "You better get to work. I'll see you later. By the way, a heads up warnin' Nieto is makin' dinner tonight so you may want to get something' ahead of time." He told her closing a compartment door on squad 55.  
  
"Oh God, ew, the last time he cooked I was sick for days. Thanks for the warnin' Doherty." She spoke. "I'll see ya. Keep it quiet tonight, will you." She told him over her shoulder as she headed into the building.  
  
Bosco sat next to Faith at the diner they had eaten at for years. They ate there at least once a week. Taking a bite of one of his French fries Bosco looked over at Faith. "Ya know, that cleaners that burned today. I've been there before."  
  
"Wow Bosco, you mean you actually have your clothes cleaned. I would have though you'd spray a little Frbreeze on them an go out." She smirked eating her cheeseburger.  
  
"Ha! No seriously Faith, when I was working' ACU Cruz an' I we went there broke up a Meth ring in that same buildin'." He said.  
  
"You think maybe it wasn't arson an' maybe they were runnin' Meth outta there or something'." Faith questioned Bosco curiously.  
  
"No, I doubt they were doin' that. The bastard settin' these fires probably jus' thought it would be a good place to hit. Ya know nothin' but a strange coincidence." Bosco spoke finishing up his fries.  
  
"Yeah most likely." She said sipping at her soda.  
  
They both finished their meals and were now back on the street, Bosco drove in silence his face was written with confusion.  
  
Faith looked over at him, she knew something was up. "What are you thinking' 'bout Bos?" She asked him.  
  
"Hmm?" He asked shaking his head, snapping out of his trance for a moment. "Oh, uhm." he sighed. "I found a pregnancy test today in the cabinet under the sink." He told Faith matter-of-factly. "It's still closed, hasn't been removed from the box. I don' know if she bought it to buy or if...well you know."  
  
"She's pregnant?" Faith asked a bit stunned.  
  
"Yeah." He said softly. "P-pregnant."  
  
"Wow Bos, I-I don' know what to tell you." She said. "Are you goin' to talk to her?"  
  
"I don' know. I mean don' know what to do Faith. I don' know if I should confront her, or let her come to me...or I don' know." He spoke. "We're not married yet. You know an' even if we were, Kelly an' I live in a small one-bedroom apartment. There's no room for a baby." He said.  
  
Faith looked over at Bosco. She could tell he had mixed emotions about the whole thing. She knew a part of him was excited that Kelly was possibly pregnant. She knew he was great with kids and would make a great father. However she also knew he was scared, that they were both young, not yet married and still had things they had to work out, that a baby just wouldn't fit into at the time.  
  
"I probably jus' goin' to wait an' let her come to me. You know. Maybe she's not, an' she jus' has it there. If she isn't an' I say something' it could be bad. So I'm jus' goin' to let her come to me. When she's ready." Bosco spoke, looking towards her for a moment before looking towards the road once again.  
  
Faith nodded, she wasn't too sure of what to tell him. "Do what -you- feel is best Bosco. Either way don't pressure her, let her know you're there for her, let her know you care. She has enough to worry 'bout right now with everythin'." Faith said. She looked over at Bosco. "Bos, can I ask you something'...I want you to be serious with me too."  
  
Bosco took a moment before he answered. "Sure go ahead."  
  
"If she is; pregnant, are you goin' to bail on her?" Faith asked. She didn't think Bosco would but she had to ask.  
  
"WHAT!? You're kiddin' me right? God no Faith, I love this girl. No matter what baby or no baby I love Kelly an' I want to spend the rest of my life with her. You should know better." He said.  
  
"Like I said I was just askin', but you know if the is a possibility Kelly is pregnant. She may not have tol' you yet, because that's what she's afraid of. She could be afraid you'd leave her." Said Faith as she cast him a long glance, trying to read him for a moment.  
  
"Like I said baby or no baby, I love Kelly." He spoke. "An' I'm never goin' to leave her. She's the one Faith, she's the one." He said.  
  
Kelly smiled to her self, another cigarette incendiary device, this time the arsonist used some kind of ignitable liquid from one electrical outlet to another. Maybe in attempts to throw Kelly off thinking it was an electrical fire. Little did the arsonist know, that the main incendiary device he used. The cigarette and four matches with a rubber band, almost always never burns away and was left behind. She didn't know what the ignitable liquid was yet, but eventually she knew the arsonist would slip up leaving evidence behind. Holding the cigarette with her tweezers she looked at it closely, and saw something that caught her by surprise. A hint of lipstick on the filter of the cigarette. It was a reddish like color, though there wasn't enough of a lip print to do anything with, but she might be able to get some DNA off of it, also might be able to find more lipstick on other devices, or if she was lucky the color and brand.  
  
Nodding in approval, she placed the device in a baggie, putting it in her toolbox as she took some photos. "C'mon talk to mama." She said to herself smiling. "Maybe I'll catch....her after all." She said to herself, snapping a few pictures thinking of the cigarette in her toolbox. It might not have been much to go on, but it was certainly better then nothing at all.  
  
Kelly looked up at the dark night sky; taking in a deep breath she looked straight head seeing Bosco she smiled. "Hey you!" She said walking towards him. "How was the rest of your day?" She asked him stopping in front of him, so that their feet touched.  
  
"Good, quiet but good. Yours? You find out anymore about the fire, he leave you any clues."  
  
"Well that's good. I like it when you have a quiet shift. Don' haveta worry 'bout you." She told him leaning in for a kiss. "Well I know it's not a she, but possibly a she." She said. "They left a print of lip stick on the cigarette. It amazes me how stupid people can be sometimes." She spoke. "It's at the lab getting analyzed as we speak."  
  
"What? Wow! That's good right?" He asked her.  
  
"Could be, trust me, it's better then nothin'. Also they did something' different this time. The used some kind of ignitable liquid, and made a trail from one electrical outlet to another. Trying to throw me off, tryin' to make me think it was an electrical fire." She said. "I couldn't find anything' left behind of the liquid, but I know from my trainin' that one was used, just by the way the outlets burned ya know." She spoke.  
  
"Maybe it's someone else, a copy cat." Bosco said.  
  
"No not it's not a copy cat, 'cause the media jus' said that an incendiary device was found." She said. "They didn't say what kind of one was found. So this is definitely my "girl." It's the same person, they jus' think they're smarter then me, but they aren't." She said pointing to her head.  
  
Bosco smiled. "No ones smarter then my cupcake." He said with a small smile kissing her. "Ya know it's kinda ironic, but I've been to that cleaners before, when I was with ACU, busted up a Meth lab." He said. "Seems kinda pointless now, ya know. 'Cause it burned to ashes an' all, but yeah."  
  
Kelly smiled. "It's not pointless ya got drugs off the street, away from kids didn't you?" She asked. "There's nothin' pointless about that." She stated kissing him again. "C'mon I'll meet you at home. Okay Hun."  
  
He smiled. "Last one there is a rotten egg." He said with a grin.  
  
"Oh -real- mature Bosco." She told Bosco as she started towards her car. She looked over her shoulder. "I know be careful." she replied simply, sliding into her Monte Carlo and driving towards their apartment. 


End file.
